


[podfic] Father(s) of the Grooms

by dracogotgame, Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Snark, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Lucius screw up big time. And then they fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Father(s) of the Grooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Smirkingcat).
  * Inspired by [Father(s) of the Grooms](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/74858) by Dracogotgame. 



> Smirkingcat, I hope you love the podfic I created for you. Thank you, dracogotgame for giving me permission to podfic your story. I had so much fun doing the voices of Lucius, Sirius, and Narcissa especially!

| 

Cover Art provided by Mab

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Fathers%20of%20the%20Grooms.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 20.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:22:27
  * [M4B](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Fathers%20of%20the%20Grooms.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 21.61 MB | **Duration:** 00:22:27

  
---|---|---


End file.
